


Little Monster

by PatchworkIdeas



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Fili faces the monster under his bed.
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Little Monster

Fili pulled the blanket up higher, trying to ignore the strange groans and sounds.

It was just the house. 

Nothing more.

He was _not_ a little child anymore, not like Kili, who still woke him up after a bad nightmare and demanded cuddles.

Fili didn't know why Kili had to wake _him_ up instead of mom, but-

There it was again.

Fili threw off the covers in a fit of rage, daring any monster to come at him.

He was _not_ a child anymore, and he would not be defeated by his stupid imagination just because he watched a horror movie.

Nothing jumped out, everything was still.

Except-

Turning on the light and ducking to look under the bed in one fluid motion Fili faced his monster.

It grinned.

And giggled.

And stuck out its tongue against Fili's unimpressed look.

Turning around and sinking against the bed, Fili let out a deep sigh, patting the floor beside him.

A mob of wild black hair shimmied out from under the bed, followed by a too lanky frame in action heroes pajamas.

Fili just looked at the wide, self-satisfied grin - the cat that got the canary. He wanted to be angry, was probably supposed to be angry, but...

"That was a pretty cool prank, Kili. Just be glad I don't actually believe in monsters anymore or Mom would have been furious if I woke up her for nothing." He petted the wild mob of hair for good measure, a smile growing on his own face almost against his will.

His brother's smile just grew wider, breast puffed up at the praise. After a second of consideration his little brother admitted: "You were pretty cool too, Fee. If I had been a monster you would have scared me off for sure."  
After a short break, Kili added softer, almost like an afterthought: "I like when you do that with mine. I'm sorry I wake you so often, but I just feel safe with you?"

Wide, vulnerable eyes looked up at him, and Fili felt himself melting, like he always did where his little brother was concerned. The little devil knew just what to say and do, every time.

With a sigh, Fili got off the ground and held the covers up - an invitation Kili promptly took with a happy squeal and a beaming smile. Fili wouldn't be surprised if the warmth was what he was really after, considering how much he usually hogged the covers. Ignoring Kili's questioning look, Fili made a short detour and got the extra set of covers he had prepared for just such an occasion, hoping against hope that he might for once keep some for himself. It was probably in vain, but he could try. 

Turning off the light, he crawled into bed with his own personal little monster, and didn't fight his smile when it squeezed the life out of him with a happy giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Found [this](https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/622813022069637120/prompt-514) prompt on Tumblr: "The Monster under the bed looked suspiciously familiar" by creativepromptsforwriting.
> 
> Flowed out nice and easy and it's in the middle of the night here but I wanted to share it anyway ❤️


End file.
